Hi, Baby
by TeachYouHowToFly
Summary: Bella's now thirteen, and she hates birthdays. I end up getting my own little surprise. Continuation of "Who Knew" TOKIO HOTEL Bill/OC


"Bella, wake up." I shook my now thirteen year old daughter, trying to get her to wake up for school.

Muffles were my reply.

"Get up... bitte?"

She didn't move.

"Fine, then." I went to the kitchen and got a couple of cooked waffles and put them on a plate and went back to Bella's room. "Bella..." I waved the plate in front of her nose.

Bella jerked upright. "Waffles!" She reached for them.

"Nuh-uh. You have to get up first, teenager!"

"Au, ja.. It's my birthday. What joy." Bella never liked birthdays.

"Jetzt, get up."

"I don't wanna go to school."

"You don't feel well?"

"Nein, I'm ok. It's just, I don't like it when people swarm me at school. It's usually because my family is famous, but on my birthday, it's worse. People give me cards and just keep going 'Happy Birthday Bella! Happy Birthday Bella!'. I hate it. I hate people." She shook her long, dark hair with her fingers.

I couldn't help but laugh. I sat on the end of her bed. "You know, you sound like me when I was your age."

"Ja, right."

"Seriously. I was anti-social. I hated going to parties and dances. I hated lots of things. Especially school. School was gross." I bit a waffle. "I'll tell you this: you don't have to go to school today."

"Seriously?!"

"Ja. It's your birthday. You can do almost anything you want. _Almost_ anything. Nothing illegal." I laughed.

Bella laughed, then hugged me. "You're awesome."

"I know. Jetzt, geh. Your dad has something for you from the both of us, and he can't wait to give it to you." I walked out of her room and went back to the kitchen.

Bill was just finishing his cup of coffee when Bella came in, hair in a mess and struggling to put a sweater on. "Morgen, liebe! Happy birthday. Hier, komm domit mich und Mama." Bill motioned to me to come with him and Bella. He took her to our room and went throught he top drawer of his dresser. He took out the small box we had put in there last week and gave it to Bella.

"Jetzt, we know you don't really like birthdays, so we only got you this. Just something small. Hope you like it, liebe." I said and smiled as we watched Bella's tired expression turn to excited as she opened the box.

"It's beautiful!" She said as she slipped the ring on her finger, admiring it.

"It's a Daughter's Pride. Your birthstone is in the middle, and ours is on the outside." Bill said, and put his arm around her. "You really like it?"

Bella nodded. "Danke, Vati und Mama." She kissed Bill's cheek and gave him a huge hug, before coming over and giving me a huge hug.

We all went back out to the kitchen and suprisingly, Tom, Georg, and Gustav had come over. Georg and Gustav were raiding the fridge and Tom was looking at something on his cellphone. They all looked when we entered.

"Gute morgen, Bella! Happy-" They started.

"-Don't say it!" Bella cut them off.

"Au, right. Sorry." Georg said.

Bella got a couple of waffles and a glass of juice and sat at the table.

Bill came over to me and took me into another room. "I think we should do something for Bella's birthday." He whispered.

"But, she hates birthdays. Even when we acknowledge it."

"I know, I know. But, I still think we should. Take her to a special dinner or something. We could tell her it's for getting good grades."

"That's true, she has been doing really good in school.. better than I was at her age anyways." I laughed.

Bill smiled. "So, what do you think? We could do it tonight."

"Sure, why not?" I smiled and we went back to the kitchen.

We told Bella our plan, and she agreed. We did tell her it was for getting good grades.

I suddenly felt nauseous. I thought nothing of it. Then I realized; I know what that was. '_Au scheisse.. Why now?' _I made a mental note to go to the doctor.

After dinner, we went straight home. It was late and Bella had school the next morning.

I sat in Bill and I's bed, waiting for him. I wanted to talk to him, well, not wanted, needed to talk to him.

He came out of the bathroom, and when he sat next to me and kissed me, I could tell he had just brushed his teeth.

"Bill.." I said.

"Ja?"

"..I need to talk to you." I looked down.

He sat facing me. "Hm? About what?"

I looked into his eyes. "Bill, I might be pregnant again."

He made the same face he made thirteen years ago. Shocked, confused, and happy. "..H-how do you know?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I felt nauseous earlier, and it was the same way I felt when I was pregnant with Bella."

"Are you going to go to the doctor?"

"Ja, I called when we came home. I'm booked for tomorrow for a blood test."

"I'll come with you."

"Really? That'd be great." I smiled and kissed him.

"You know, I'm kind of hoping we're pregnant again. It'd be great to have another little baby around." Bill chuckled.

"I am too. We have all Bella's old baby stuff, right?"

Bill made his thinking face. "I think so. I'm pretty sure it's in the basement." He smiled. "Do have an idea of how far along you are?"

"I'm thinking a few weeks to about a month, but I could be wrong. We'll find out soon." I smiled and held his hand. "Ich liebe dich."

He kissed me before looking deep into my eyes. "Ich liebe dich." He laid on his side of the bed. He tapped on his chest. I looked at him. "Sleep here." He smiled.

I turned off the light and crawled back into bed. I laid my head on his chest like he told me to, and snuggled my body close to his.

I felt Bill's hand rub over my stomach. I could've sworn I head him softly whisper "Hi there, baby."

-----------------------------

Translations:

Bitte-please

Ja-yeah

Jetzt-now

Nein-no

Geh-go

Morgen liebe -morning, love

Hier, komm domit mich und Mama. -here, come with me and mom.

Danke, Vati und Mama. -thanks dad and mom

Gute morgen -good morning

Au-oh

Au scheisse -oh, shit

Ich liebe dich -I love you


End file.
